


【柚天】一勺砂糖①

by Norah10086



Series: 一勺砂糖 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norah10086/pseuds/Norah10086
Summary: 嗜糖有害健康，而人们难以自控——羽生结弦亦如此。





	【柚天】一勺砂糖①

**Author's Note:**

> *这是一个快乐且浪荡并渣的博洋和牛大佬之间相互纠缠的故事
> 
> *有ooc，和现实高反差的博洋金桑
> 
> *灵感来源于搞玄学的时候发现他俩都是金～星～天～蝎～哟（指路豆瓣感受金蝎虐恋）
> 
> *默认他俩中英日三语混合外加脑电波交流

今日热门话题：你有那种明知道是错的还会去做的事吗？

热评一：暴饮暴食？

（获得1206个赞）

热评二：熬夜！

（获得1079个赞）

热评三：熬夜＋1

（获得738个赞）

热评四号：大概是拖延症吧(‖´_ゝ｀

（获得869个赞）

热评五号：喜欢某个人。

（获得2046个赞）

 

一遍遍无意识刷新屏幕的手终于停了下来。羽生结弦看着自己小号那条收获了2046个赞的评论，耸耸肩，把手机丢进口袋。他听到身边的工作人员急促地交流着，受邀选手们陆续各就各位，意识到冰演马上就要开始了。

他不得不去面对那个人。

 

—————————————————

 

一.噗桑

有人在敲门，而羽生结弦想装死。

从敲门方式来看，门外不像是那几位老熟人，晚上也应该不会有酒店的保洁人员什么的。敲门的人很有礼貌，叩两下，停一下，再叩两下。于是羽生结弦决定去开门。

门口站着一个他期待会出现但又不敢多想的人。金博洋用一件厚外套把自己裹得像寿司卷，拿中英日三国语言混搭着和羽生说话，说自己打算出门，赫尔辛基好玩的地方不少，所以要不要一起出去吃个饭转一转。

羽生结弦有点诧异。的确，他和金关系升温得很快，金早已从一开始怯生生的小粉丝变成了私下里也敢拿偶像打趣的粉头级人物，可还是羽生主动的情境比较多，这位小朋友主动发出邀约还是头一回。于是

羽生几乎是不加思考地回答道：

“稍等。我换件衣服就来。”

然后他把小朋友请进房间，赶快去换外套。金博洋略显拘束地站在刚进门的那个区域，小范围地打量着房间的一角和从行李箱里探出头来的一只樱花粉大噗桑。

羽生结弦绝对不会想到，一年后，还是在赫尔辛基，甚至还是类似的场景，金博洋对待自己的态度，已然像只致力于把蜜罐掏空的噗桑。

 

—————————————————

 

人形噗桑挂在羽生结弦身上。羽生觉得自己的腿被压麻了，考虑了一秒钟自己要不要抽身让这只噗桑的脑袋和柔软的床垫来个亲密接触。

还是算了。人形噗桑今天的比赛状态很糟糕，糟糕到表演滑时羽生从他身边滑过都能感觉到那股子愤懑。下了场以后，不放心的羽生去房间逮人，心里想好了一套连安慰带劝诫各种中肯的说辞，结果门一开，人形噗桑露出呆毛高翘的脑袋，羽生的大脑就陷入了短路状态。

很显然这只噗桑需要的是一打来自偶像的暖心拥抱，附赠两打摸头杀。于是羽生把金搂过来，不断地轻拍金紧绷的脊背，金也毫不客气地环住羽生，两个人以这种熊抱的姿势待了好几分钟，直到羽生感到自己膝盖窝碰上了床板——

他的噗桑把他推到床上，然后，居然什么都没干，继续红着眼睛一声不吭地丧着。

羽生结弦并不想承认自己有一点点小小的失望。毕竟趁人之危非君子。他放任噗桑把自己当成人肉垫子，尽职尽责地在床上躺了十分钟，直到腿麻为止。

“博洋。”羽生结弦试探性地喊了这位的名字。怀里的噗桑一动不动。

“我们出去走走吧。”又是新一轮的试探，这次好像有点奏效了，噗桑把脸从羽生的肩膀上挪开一点点。

“去哪儿？”自己拿帽子蒙了头的噗桑发出来的声音都瓮声瓮气的。

“去年那个地方。”

噗桑听到这句，慢悠悠地从羽生身上爬起来，用一个近似于鸭子坐的姿势坐在自己的床边上，那副样子就像你半夜三更把家里的小狗从温暖的窝里拎到你脚边。羽生没忍住又揉了把噗桑的头发。

羽生说的那个地方是一个有点特别的冰场，是他们上一年轧马路时发现的宝地。可能是因为北欧人闷骚，冰场的装修走酷炫路线，进去以后，要不是滑冰菜鸟时不时摔倒在你面前，你一定会以为自己身在夜店。

去年在赫尔辛基，精力旺盛的金拉着羽生在闹市区兜兜转转，经历几番迷路后走到这地方，本来想歇息片刻，结果误入这个华丽的所在，看到真冰的两人瞬间精神了，三下五除二就冲了进去。

那年冰场提供的冰鞋还很一般，活像个包脚的塑料壳，仅仅能供人滑行而已。起初他们不习惯这种冰场，贴最边缘的栏杆滑行，滑着滑着，羽生先为自己的谨小慎微大笑起来，他率先脱离了菜鸟大队，滑到冰场中央。音乐很适时地切成了摇滚风，羽生选手在自己的BGM里圆了自己的中二梦，伪装了一回速滑高手。

新晋“速滑冠军”滑到和老年人保持同一频率的金身边，邀请他到冰场的正中央去。此时到了夜生活气氛最浓的时间点，冰场里的人变多了，菜鸟队伍、普通人队伍、高手队伍以及羽生和金自成一派的精英队伍混杂在一起，时而有不太守规矩的人擦到羽生和金的肩膀亦或硬生生地从他们前胸后背的缝隙里挤出一条路来。一片嘈杂纷乱中羽生寻到身侧金的左手，他带着金避开人群向冰场最中心滑去。

羽生没有说话，气氛变得有点微妙，可金也没有说话。他原先牵着羽生的手掌，等他们停下来的时候，已经是十指相扣的状态了。

“羽生，我感觉我们俩就像一对正在恋爱的小情侣。”金语不惊人死不休。

羽生方才想起来应该放下身边人的手，慌忙道歉的样子逗笑了金。场馆里的灯光善于营造气氛却不擅长美化人，现在放着温柔舒缓的歌，灯光让金的脸颊沾染上大片靛青色。说实话有点诡异，可他露出虎牙，笑成羽生同款的眯眯眼的样子又实在可爱了。羽生喜欢金的笑容。

“没想到今天真的能把你约出来，”金双手插袋把自己缩进厚外套里，一脸心满意足，“谢谢你。”

羽生本来想说很多话，想告诉金他不必总喊自己的姓氏，告诉金他不必道谢，可最后他还是把这些话憋在了肚子里。

—————————————————

“……所以去年在这里的时候，博洋就是故意的。”羽生用嗔怪的语气对金说道。今天的冰场人不多，承包了主场的高手队伍开始狂欢，而他们坐在冰场一角的挡板上。

“什么？”金很真诚地歪头。他现在看起来稍微好了一点，尽管还是垮着肩，致力于拿脚跟在挡板上打拍子。

羽生直接把自己的手放在金的手背上，一脸“你自己懂”的表情。

金作出恍然大悟的样子，夸张得像默剧演员。羽生看他这样子，二话不说又把他卫衣的帽子扣在了他头上，不理会他的严正抗议。

“还有那个‘天生一对’。”羽生这句中文说得倍儿标准。

“你这发音可以啊，每天睡前念一遍？”即便遭受了羽生的“武力压制”，金仍不忘嘴贫，结果是扣在自己头上的帽子压得更实了。“你不会是在推特上刷到的吧？这群人还真是，什么都敢往外搬。”

羽生听出了金的顾左右而言他，继续记小本本：“以及冬奥会排练的时候在我面前撒娇。”生怕金又装听不懂，还特意模仿了一下排练时金对自己做的那个为中外迷妹津津乐道的小动作。

“我没有，你别瞎想啊！而且是你先占我便宜，那个不能算。”金连连摆手。

“哦，还有……”

金博洋忙不迭地把羽生结弦的虚拟小本本合上了：“我说大佬啊，你这跟思春少女一样是咋回事儿。我都不知道我这么‘罪孽深重。’”

“那博洋解释一下为什么？”

“嗯……谁不想和偶像拥抱拉手举高高呢，你说是吧？”

“无效解释。”羽生大佬恢复了毫无表情甚至略带下三白眼的冷脸状态。

“因为羽生结弦长得帅！人见人爱花见花开！”

现在换成晴明大人盯着金了。很有可能下一秒就要做法把金变成小蝴蝶。

金叹了口气。他跳下挡板，绕着羽生旁滑了两圈，最后划到羽生面前，背着手，像是酝酿了很久，又像是下定了极大的决心似地说道：

“因为你知道我爱你。”

金说完就跑，毫不给羽生大佬反应的时间。

“博洋你给我站住！”羽生赶紧跳下来逮人，好不容易揪着卫衣帽子逮到了博洋，一瞬间居然有种提溜着小奶猫脖子的幻觉。

“帅哥饶命帅哥饶命，你快勒死我了。”金合起手掌向羽生求饶。羽生不理他，一只手就给他转过来拉到自己面前。

灯光昏暗，羽生看不见金细微的表情，只能感觉到金的呼吸，很浅很浅地落在自己鼻尖上。现在他们的距离近得可以数清楚对方有多少根睫毛。

近得倾下身就可以亲吻对方。

羽生结弦在三秒钟之内给自己写好了一个偶像剧剧本，即刻开演，立等可取的那种。

结果金的手机非常不合时宜地响了。金趁机从羽生的包围圈里退出去，示意自己要接电话，不接得等着挨削。金接完电话，过来扯扯羽生的袖子：“我教练找我了，刚刚太吵了他们打了五六个电话我都没听见，再不回去他俩得报警了。”

偶像剧NG。羽生无奈地点点头。气氛全无，好不容易积蓄起的男子力也没了，他只能不情不愿地把自己的小剧本雪藏了。

这件事，羽生始终耿耿于怀。以至于后来他和金相恋，分离，又各自开始了新生活之后，他依旧觉得当初那个悬而未决的吻多多少少预示了他们的结局。

 

（TBC）

**Author's Note:**

> 1.蹦迪冰场原型是巴黎大皇宫冰场，贼拉拉炫酷。北欧有没有这种冰场我真的不知道，我乱讲的。
> 
> 2.你要相信我这真的是头渣羊。


End file.
